


the morning after

by arya_B



Series: Helsa Week [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_B/pseuds/arya_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna of Arendelle and Kristoff Strom’s wedding party was a night to remember. Except, of course, for Anna’s older sister, who hadn’t been at a real party in ages, and might need the help of a certain Hans Westergaard to remember some details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago for a Helsa Week. It was posted on tumblr (http://ichabodcranemills.tumblr.com/), but now it's time it come here. Btw, Hans is not a jerk when he's not trying to steal people's kingdom.

She sees his bush of fiery red hair at the opposite side of the hall. Of course that, from all of the things that she had forgot about last night, his face wasn’t going to be one of them.

She will _never_ drink tequila again.

She tries to look away, but has already seen her. Elsa feels a flush of heat crawling from her neck to her face when she realizes he’s walking towards her, with that smug, cretin, impossibly seductive smile of his. In no time he is standing in front of her, removing his sunglasses.

“Elsa, right?” he knows her name, there isn’t a hint of doubt on his voice, how could it be? Everyone knew who she was. From the maid who hid her giggles when she passed by, to the other guests who gave her condescending looks at the hallways.

“Hans.” she answers through gritted teeth, with a forced smile.

He sits on the chair next to her without waiting for an invitation.

“Nice to see you…”

“Listen” she cuts him, before he can even complete his sentence “It was all really nice last night, really. And thank you for walking me to my room and everything, but it was all meant to stay last night, so you should just carry on your way and, you know, good bye.” she says all really fast with her best stay-away tone.

It doesn’t bother Hans for even a second.

“Really? Even though you promised to sing again, just for me this time? I mean, last night you really brought it, the whole ballroom stopped to listen…

_What?_

“…But then you said that it was nothing, and you would really show me how much you can sing…”

_What the…?_

“…Let me tell you, Miss Arendelle, you have a real talent hidden beneath this serious façade of yours.”

Elsa just looks dumbfounded into distance. Things went much worse then she had expected. She will never _ever_ drink tequila again.

Hans stares at her blushing all the way through her ears, and laughs. In a sympathetic way.

“How much did you drink last night?”

She opens her mouth, but is save from having to answer by Anna’s approach, giggling excited and bringing Kristoff in tow.

“Elsa! We need to talk about everything before I leave… Oh” she stops talking as soon as she notices Elsa has company “Hello!”

Elsa just wants to slap the suggestive look out of her sister’s face.

“Hello, Miss Arendelle. Though it should be Mrs. Strom now, I suppose” he says, as greeting.

Both Anna and Kristoff can’t hide the exhilaration from their faces, but Anna has a purpose now, and she won’t let it go.

“Anna will be just fine. Were you at the party last night? I’m sorry, but I can’t recall your face.”

“It’s okay, you had so much to think about. I’m Hans Westergaard, I came to represent my parents, who were unable to attend, they were terribly sorry. I’m afraid I didn’t had the pleasure of meeting you or your sister before.”

“I see. So you met Elsa during her singing session last night? I had already left, but I heard it was quite a hit” Anna chuckles.

Elsa blushes so violently she looks about to burst in flames. How come everyone knew about this but her?

“A little bit before. I fear I might have encouraged her a bit, but it was worth it. It was endearing.”

Still looking away from him, Elsa feels his stare at her, as well as the edge of a smile on his voice. Is revolting.

“Well, I’ll let you two at it then. Talk to you later, sis.”

“Okay” Elsa answers, barely moving her lips.

Before leaving, Anna turns to Elsa and mouths a _he’s hot!_ while making a well done sign. Hans pretends he doesn’t notice and Elsa considers it would be a mercy it the glass ceiling of the hall would fall over her right now.

“So” Hans begins, as soon as Anna is out of sight “Can you talk about your promise now or are you gonna keep pretending you didn’t like meeting me?”

She takes her sunglasses off and looks at him, surprised to find his sea green eyes so focused at her, and so genuinely interested.

“Well,” she wets her lips, suddenly lost for words “You have already an unfair advantage here, seeing you remember the night way better than me.”

“That can be easily corrected. Should I give you a report from your actions?”

Elsa mumbles a whatever

“Or maybe jump straight to when you tore my clothes off so we could spend lustful hours of lovemaking between my sheets?”

“That _do not_ happened!” but she doesn’t even have time to get angry, Hans is already laughing his ass off.

“Of course it didn’t! I doubt it I would’ve woken up alive if I had done something of sorts, and besides” he gives her a side look that makes her stomach flutter “I wouldn't do it. I would only have a woman such as yourself on my bed, if I was sure she would remember all about it the next morning.”

Elsa rolls her eyes “Can you tell me what really happened, now?”

“Not much, really. You clearly remember having met me. Then you sang, it was fantastic. I fetched you a glass of water and you asked me to walk you to your room. Then, you said you would sing just for me one day. You really don’t remember any of that?”

She blushes again “Well, I remember what happened after.”

“Oh” there’s the smile in his voice again “Great. It was my favorite part.”

“Yeah, hum, I supposed it was good.”

“I look forward to doing it again.”

“Oh, please” she waves her hands “It was a drunk good-night kiss, not something…”

“A good good-night kiss. I mean, I guess a sober one could be even better.”

When she looks at him, Hans is smiling at her, not in the smug way of before, but in a sort of… well, enraptured way. She tries to hold her own smile back.

  
“I guess we could begin with a song.”


End file.
